


Star Butterfly sexually assaults Mabel Pines

by MinorSmile09



Series: My Best Works [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/F, Missionary Position, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Parody, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: Star Butterfly travels to another dimension to have sex with Mabel Pines. Hilarity ensues.





	Star Butterfly sexually assaults Mabel Pines

**Author's Note:**

> I really did love writing this, and people seemed to enjoy it a lot in the last year or so. Here's to another year, and to any new readers, I hope you enjoy!

Star and Marco sat on their couch watching television, on a rather normal day. They were watching the Disney Channel, an episode of the cult classic  _ “Gravity Falls” _ . A new episode would air later in the day, and they wanted to catch up in time for it.

 

_ “Geez, this Mabel kid is so annoying. All she ever wants is boys, she doesn’t care about her brother or family at all!”  _ Marco stated.

 

_ “Don’t worry Marco, I’m sure it gets resolved eventually!”  _ Star reassured.

 

_ “It’s been twenty episodes! She just gets more annoying and more selfish as it goes on!”  _ Marco yelled again.

 

_ “Well, now that you mention it…” _

 

_ “This girl has issues, I’m telling you! What’s wrong with her?!” _

 

Suddenly Star’s face lit up as she got an idea.

 

_ “I know what we need to do, Marco!” _

 

Marco looked at Star with a disapproving look.  _ “Oh geez, Star, not this again! You always get us into trouble!” _

 

_ “Relax, Marco, everything is gonna be fine! All I was going to do was turn myself into a boy, go to her dimension, and give her the comfort she obviously needs!” _

 

_ “Well, that’s an interesting idea to say the least. Ah heck, go for it. At the very most this is going to be comedy gold.” _

 

_ “Yay! I’ll go get my interdimensional scissors!” _

 

Star rushed up to her room and grabbed her dimensional scissors, giddy as could be. She ran back down the stairs and asked Marco,  _ “Are you sure you don’t want to come with? It could be fuuuuuun!” _

 

_ “Eh, I think I’ll pass. I’ve had enough interdimensional adventures lately, I could use a break.”  _ Marco replied.

 

_ “Well, if you insist! Anyway, I’m off to go be Mabel’s boyfriend for a day now!” _

 

Star cut a gaping hole in spacetime using her scissors and jumped into it, landing just behind the Mystery Shack. Luckily it was nighttime, so Star would have a better chance of breaking in.

 

_ “Wow, I can’t believe I’m actually in one of my favorite cartoons! But it’s about to get a lot better soo-oon…”  _ Star said to herself devilishly.

 

Immediately she looked for a place to break in, seeing an open window at the side part of the TV room. She climbed through after making sure the lights weren’t on, stepping softly on the floor. She looked over to see Stan and Wendy watching TV, the Disney hit  _ “Star Vs. The Forces of Evil”. _

 

_ “What the…? That looks like me!”  _ Star thought to herself.

 

She jumped back into the shadows as Wendy walked by, determined to complete her mission of pleasuring Mabel for the night.

 

_ “This Star Butterfly chick is a damn sperg, she just bounces around everywhere! And for the love of God, Just hook up with Marco already!”  _ Stan yelled.

 

_ “Yeah, I mean, we all know it’s gonna happen anyway, why wait?”  _ Wendy agreed.

 

_ “Heh. You know, with Jackie and Hekapoo around, Star there would make a GREAT lesbian!”  _ Stan joked with a chuckle.

 

_ “God, I’d give just about anything to see an orgy with those three. I might actually pay a monthly fee for porn if they would have stuff like that.”  _ Wendy stated.

 

Star backed away slowly before loudly bumping her foot on a coffee table. She covered her own mouth and bolted under a couch, 

 

_ “The hell was that?!”  _ Stan yelled.

 

Stan grabbed a shotgun from the wall and yelled out,  _ “You’re in the old country now, you sack of crap! I’ll blow your damn head off!” _

 

_ “Relax, it’s probably just a raccoon. We do seem to get a lot of those lately.”  _ Wendy reassured.

 

Stan relaxed and put the shotgun down.  _ “Ah heck, you’re right. It was probably nothing.” _

 

Stan sprung up and shouted again,  _ “But if there is someone here, they’d better watch out! This is a republican state, dickwads, I’m a proud gun owner!” _

 

_ “ _ _ Stan, Oregon has voted blue for like the last eight elections.”  _ Wendy corrected.

 

_ “Wait, what?! Where the hell have I been?!? Next you’re gonna tell me Michigan voted for Trump!” _

 

_ “Well…”  _ Wendy stammered.

 

Star snuck away up to Mabel’s room as Wendy and Stan talked away, stepping as quietly as she could up the stairs.

 

_ “Well, they seem nice at least. They sure are an odd bunch though.”  _ Star thought to herself.

 

Finally Star got to Mabel’s room, excited to the point of bursting. She quietly opened the door and noticed Mabel wasn’t there. Dipper was sleeping for the night, and Mabel was taking a shower.

 

Suddenly Star heard loud, off-key singing coming from the bathroom.

 

**_“'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you, ‘cause uptown funk gon' give it to you, saturday night, and we in the spot, don't believe me, just watch, come on!”_ **

 

Star shook with glee as she heard Mabel’s voice coming from the shower.  _ “That must be her! I just can’t wait to see the look on her face when I go in there!”  _ Star whispered excitedly to herself.

_ “Time to work my magic!”  _ Star said to herself as she pulled out her wand. She chanted a spell and blasted herself with a transformation spell, yellow energy emanating from the magic.

 

After Star had completed the spell, she walked in the bathroom confidently, ready for a night of action. She looked in the mirror to see how the transformation worked, but the result  left her in a bit of confusion.

 

_ “I look the same as I did before! Did I do the spell wrong?”  _ Star thought to herself.

 

Star had a sudden realization of what the spell had done to her when she felt a bulge at “her” crotch, which was getting bigger by the moment.

 

_ “Oh, that’s it! It doesn’t make you LOOK like a boy, but the stuff down there works like a boy’s! Awesome!”  _ Star thought to herself again.

 

Star’s train of thought was broken when Mabel yelled from the shower,  _ “Dipper, is that you? Is anyone out there?” _

 

Star bolted inside a cabinet under the sink just in time, as Mabel poked her head out of the shower to see what was going on. Luckily for Star she wasn’t caught, and just barely got out of Mabel’s line of sight.

 

_ “Huh, I guess there’s nobody there. Ah heck, it’s probably just my imagination!”  _ Mabel said to herself.

 

Star got distracted for a second and saw a bunch of products under the sink.

 

_ “Ooh, what’s this stuff? It looks like fruit punch!”  _ Star said to herself as she picked up a bottle of Listerine.

 

_ “I’d better try it out to be sure!”  _ Star stated with confidence.

 

She took off the cap and poured a bit of mouthwash in it, taking a shot without hesitation.

 

_ “Hey, that stuff’s pretty good!”  _ Star thought to herself.

 

_ “Ah, to heck with it! ”  _ Star said as she tossed the cap aside. She put the bottle by her lips and started chugging, finishing almost a third of the bottle in the span of about twenty seconds.

 

Star felt a bit woozy after drinking so much mouthwash, stumbling to get out from under the sink.

 

_ “Ah, nice and refreshing! Now to complete my mission…”  _ Star thought to herself as she pulled her newfound, stiff cock out from her clothes and stepped in the shower.

 

Mabel was just finishing up and turned the showerhead off, only to be interrupted by a feminine hand covering her mouth.

 

_ “ _ _ Hey, Mabel? It’s me, your biggest fan. You’re gonna loooooove this…”  _ Star whispered into her ear.

 

Mabel softly whimpered as Star donned a seductive smile. Star wasted no time with foreplay as she pinned Mabel to the shower floor. Mabel stared in shock as she saw Star’s six-inch long, throbbing member right in front of her face.

 

_ “S-Star?”  _ Mabel asked.

 

_ “Yep, it’s me. And since you guys seem to like me so much, I’m here to give you the pleasure that a boy would.” _

 

Before Mabel could respond, Star shoved her way inside, thrusting like an animal.

Mabel couldn’t help but moan a little bit, surprised at how good it felt.

 

_ “ _ _ Holy cow, I never knew this felt so good! This is awesome!”  _ Star stated.

 

Star thrusted in a frenzy for several minutes, the two getting more heated as they went on. Star finally blasted a huge load inside Mabel, both of them moaning loudly.

 

_ “Phew, that was great! Wait, you didn’t cum yet! Aw crud, that means I have to do it again!” _

 

_ “Wait a minute, please stop--”  _ Mabel pleaded before Star hoisted her on top of her cock.

 

_ “You’ll be begging for more after I’m done with you! I have the power of mouthwash and anime on my side!”  _ Star stated, a little too loudly.

 

_ “What does that even mean?!”  _ Mabel asked.

 

Star moved Mabel up and down on her cock, using her like she would a sextoy. Mabel’s face turned red from the sensations, while Star smiled stupidly. Finally Mabel squirted hard while Star came again, the two screaming with pleasure.

 

Miraculously they didn’t disturb Wendy or Stan, however Dipper was starting to get suspicious. He was trying to sleep, and the two were causing quite the ruckus.

 

_ “That’s it, I’m going in there! What the heck is going on?!”  _ Dipper said to himself.

 

Dipper swung open the bathroom door, almost instantly seeing Star and Mabel doing their thing in the shower.

 

_ “Mabel, what on earth are you--AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!” _

 

_ “Uh oh, this doesn’t look good.”  _ Star said to herself.

 

_ “What the heck do you think you’re doing to my sister?!”  _ Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

_ “...What does it look like?”  _ Star replied.

 

Dipper ran over to rescue his sister, but found himself flat on his face after comically tripping on Star’s leftover bottle of mouthwash. Star took advantage of the situation and shoved her cock back in her clothes, bolting back out the bathroom door as Dipper tried to get back up.

 

_ “Oh, for--you could’ve at least put the cap back on the bottle!”  _ Dipper yelled.

 

Meanwhile, Wendy and Stan were still talking while the others were causing chaos in the shack.

 

_ “So, wait, New Mexico is worth five electoral votes?”  _ Stan asked.

 

_ “Yep.”  _ Wendy confirmed.

 

_ “So, it’s like, one for every person that lives there or what?” _ Stan asked only half-jokingly.

 

Suddenly the two heard Dipper letting out an ear-ringing scream from the bathroom.

 

_ “Do I even want to know what’s going on in there?”  _ Stan asked.

 

_ “Probably not. Let’s go check.”  _ Wendy replied.

 

Wendy walked up the stairs to check on the two, fearing the worst but at the same time not really caring about what could be going on.

 

_ “Hey, Dipper, is everything okay up there? There’s an awful lot of screaming going on.” _

 

_ “There’s a maniac trying to have her way with Mabel!”  _ Dipper yelled.

 

_ “What?! Don’t worry, I’m coming to help--wait,  _ _ her _ _ way?!?”  _ Wendy yelled back.

 

_ “Well, I mean, she looks like a girl, but she has a…well, guy stuff!”  _ Dipper stammered.

 

Star ran down the hallway towards the stairs at full speed, coming to a screeching halt when she saw Wendy at the top with her arms crossed. Star tried to get away, but Wendy grabbed her by the shirt before she could.

 

_ “Got you! Now you’re gonna get it, you little twerp!”  _ Wendy yelled as she raised her fist.

 

Wendy’s expression turned from one of anger to one of shock as she realized who Mabel’s unwanted lover was.

 

_ “Star Butterfly?!? What the hell?!”  _ Wendy yelled.

 

Quickly thinking, Star conjured a handful of sand using her wand.

 

_ “Pocket sand!”  _ Star yelled as she threw the sand in Wendy’s face. Wendy stumbled back and tried to wipe her eyes off, only to comically fall down the stairs.

 

_ “Don’t worry, Wendy, I got this!”  _ Dipper yelled as he hurled the empty bottle of mouthwash at Star as hard as he could. Star dodged out of the way, the bottle flying down the stairs and hitting Wendy square in the forehead.

 

_ “Ow, shitfucking DAMN IT!”  _ Wendy yelled in pain as she clutched her forehead.

 

_ “Hey, no cursing! We’ve got kids within earshot, y’know!”  _ Stan yelled in the background.

 

Star jumped on the staircase rails and slid down with her boots,desperate to outrun Dipper and Wendy.

_ “Ha ha! You guys will never catch me now!”  _ Star yelled.

 

Star’s gloating was interrupted by a harsh thud as she got to the bottom, falling on her side.

 

_ “Ooh, leaving those scissors in my pocket instead of my backpack was a  _ _ really _ _ stupid idea…”  _ Star said with a whimper.

 

Star finally got back up, clutching her side in pain. She looked over to see Wendy getting back up as well, this time in a fury. Star wasted no time in bolting towards the front door, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a cocking noise right behind her.

 

_ “Buenos nachos, lolita bitch!”  _ Stan yelled as he pointed his shotgun at the back of her head.

 

Acting in a frenzy, Star ducked under the barrel of the gun and rolled under Stan’s legs. Stan turned around and fired the gun in her general direction, taking a chunk out of the wall. The deafening noise made by the gun gave Star a chance to escape, she sprinted away as fast as she could.

 

Star jumped up and crashed through the window, finally out of dodge. She then ran into the woods, trying to avoid getting any holes blasted through her.

 

Stan opened the door and fired several more shots into the woods, hoping to hit her. Finally he gave up, realizing that Star had gotten away.

 

_ “Dammit!”  _ Stan exclaimed in frustration.

 

 

_ “Ah well, at least I had an excuse to fire this baby!”  _ Stan stated, this time more cheerily.

 

_ “Stan, your niece just got raped!”  _ Dipper yelled back.

 

_ “Hey, let me have my silver linings where I can get ‘em!”  _ Stan replied.

 

_ “Gah, at least it’s over now. Wendy, are you okay?”  _ Dipper asked.

 

Wendy got up slowly, with a look of pure seriousness on her face.

 

_ “W-Wendy…?”  _ Dipper stammered.

 

_ “She may have won the battle, but we  _ _ will  _ _ win the war.”  _ Wendy stated with confidence after a few seconds of silence.

 

_ “Fellas, no offense, but this is getting a little weird for me.”  _ Stan stated.

 

_ “I’m gonna go check on Mabel. That can’t have been fun for her…”  _ Dipper declared.

 

 

**_Meanwhile…_ **

 

 

Marco was making nachos in his kitchen, however he was starting to get a bit concerned for Star.

 

_ “Where the heck is she? It’s been almost eleven minutes…”  _ Marco said to himself.

 

Suddenly he noticed a portal open in the living room, with a panting Star at one end of it.

 

_ “Hey, you’re finally back! I made nachos!”  _ Marco stated.

 

He noticed that Star was covered in dirt and sweat, and was panting with exhaustion.

 

_ “Jeez, what happened to you? And what’s that white stuff on your shirt…?”  _ Marco asked.

 

_ “Well, let’s just say I had a heck of an adventure! Also, I can do this!” _ Star declared.

 

Star conjured a lighter and burped on the flame, causing a burst of fire to go across the room.

 

_ “Pretty neat, huh?”  _ Star asked Marco.

 

_ “Heh, I guess that is pretty cool! Anyway, I’m glad you had fun! The new episode of Gravity Falls is about to start!”  _ Marco stated.

 

Marco turned the TV to the Disney Channel to watch the new episode, but he was greeted with a rather strange sight. Mabel was praying with her hands on her bed, looking at the night sky.

 

_ “Star is love...Star is life...I will pray to her every night...I wish I may...I wish I might...get another Star to fuck me tonight.”  _ Mabel chanted.

 

_ “Mabel, will you stop that?! The meme is deader than Jarco!”  _ Dipper replied, slightly annoyed.

 

Marco looked at the screen with shock and horror but slight amusement.

 

_ “Star, what the heck did you do?”  _ Marco asked.

 

Not hearing a reply, Marco looked over to see Star was gone.

 

_ “Star…?” _

 

 

 

The End?


End file.
